Component list (Mugen Souls Z)/Mugen Field enemies
The following components can be looked up by viewing the bottom set of enemies that have their location set as Mugen Field on the ingame monster chart. List of all components of Mugen Souls Z from regular Mugen Field enemies. These items can be used to create items but must be sold at the shop in order buy them. The higher the bet and floor you go, the better components you get for better items. This list has the largest amount of components that can be found in the game, having 285/322 or around 88% of all components found in this game. It also includes the ones found from the regular 12 worlds bestiary since they can also be fought here. There are various kinds of enemies that may spawn . #Component requirements for G-Parts #Component requirements for weapons #Component requirements for armor Small Mugen Souls enemies The following table will list components found from enemies that also appeared in the first Mugen Souls. All of these enemies are small in size and can float pretty easily. Due to their small size, their HP is not very high and appear in higher amounts. Because of this, equipment that requires components coming from these enemies may require a higher amount of components. Small Mugen Souls Z enemies The following table will list components found from enemies that exclusively appeared in the Mugen Souls Z. All of these enemies are small in size and can float pretty easily. Due to their small size, their HP is not very high and appear in higher amounts. Because of this, equipment that requires components coming from these enemies may require a higher amount of components. Large Mugen Souls enemies The following table will list components found from enemies that also appeared in the first Mugen Souls. All of these enemies are larger in size but unlike the small enemies, they are harder to float. Their HP very high and appear in smaller amounts. Components found from these enemies generally do not require as much components since they do not appear in high numbers and are harder to defeat in comparison to small enemies. Large Mugen Souls Z enemies The following table will list components found from enemies that are exclusive to Mugen Souls Z. All of these enemies are larger in size but unlike the small enemies, they are harder to float. Their HP very high and appear in smaller amounts. Components found from these enemies generally do not require as much components since they do not appear in high numbers and are harder to defeat in comparison to small enemies. Special enemies These enemies all originated from the first Mugen Souls. Only two types of special enemies can appear in Mugen Souls Z which are the "Light Bulb Angel" and "Baby Bug type monsters". What makes these enemies special is that they are only found on a specific bet, route and floors with the exception of when they spawn alongside Slumbering Beasts inwhich they can spawn on any route. Components from these enemies are used to make items from randomly appearing shops in the Mugen Field. Buying "Yakisoba Bread" from the Mugen Field shops would probably be the only item worth spending "Sparkling Fangs" on since two "Yakisoba Bread" are needed to progress near the end of the game. #'Sparkling Fang' can make Yakisoba Bread #'Red Glass' can make Tasty Takoyaki #'Heating Filament' can make Corn Soup #'Variety Shell' can make Thick Stew #'Fluffy Red Fur' can make Overwhelming Pill #'Vacuum Tube' can make Overwhelming Extract #'Halogenated Metal' can make Big Cotton Candy #'Crushed Stone Fang' can make Overwhelming Patty #'Giant Cockscomb' can make Banana Parfait and Tropical Shampoo #'Luminous Semiconductor' can make Overwhelming Curry and Overwhelming Shampoo By downloading and installing all of the free Jiggly Co. Equipment Pack 6 and above DLCs, components found from these enemies can be extremely valuable since they can make OOP Parts. These items are strong defense slot items as well as often being the best method to make powerful Matter. It is best not to use these components and save them up for making these equipment unless it is required to progress through the story. See also #12 Worlds bestiary component list (Mugen Souls Z) - has easiest to find components but only for weaker items. List used for story completion and matter hunting. #Mugen Field bestiary component list (Mugen Souls Z) - includes enemies from normal bestiary and contains 88% of all components in the game #Unlisted Mugen Field boss component list (Mugen Souls Z) - The "only" place to fight peons that drop ore, ingot and Mithril. #Special World component list (Mugen Souls Z) - may have the highest tier enemy and rare enemy components. Includes most of the unlisted boss components along with 5 unique components from Mugen World bosses. Category:Item lists Category:Bestiary Category:Guides Category:Mugen Souls Z Category:Mugen Field